1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phase-change memory device. More particularly, the present invention relates isolation of an electrically conductive film in the memory device. In particular, the present invention relates to an undoped region in a double-wide lower electrode that spans two diode stacks in a phase-change memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
As microelectronic technology progresses, the need has arisen for new data retention schemes. One such data retention scheme is the chalcogenide phase-change technology. Typically, a phase-change memory device includes a polysilicon lower electrode, also known as a “matchstick”.
One challenge of forming a lower electrode in a phase-change memory cell is to shrink the cell size while still being able to dope the polysilicon matchstick structure in an ever-increasing aspect ratio recess. As the aspect ratio of the recess increases, it becomes increasingly difficult to properly dope the matchstick structure for at least two reasons. First, an increasingly steep angle of implantation directed at the polysilicon wall will result in an increasingly higher incidence of ricochet of the dopants instead of implantation. Second, as that aspect ratio gets higher, it becomes increasingly difficult to get dopant to strike the polysilicon wall at the bottom of the recess; an inadequate doping at the bottom results in a conductive failure.
Another challenge of forming a lower electrode in a phase-change memory cell is to shrink the cell size while not increasing capacitative coupling between a given memory cell and a contiguous memory cell.
Another process challenge is the singulation of the lower electrode film in order to achieve discrete conductive electrodes without decreasing process yield. Typically, a masking and etching operation is carried out that etches away polysilicon that will not be located within a given memory cell footprint.
Another challenge for a phase-change memory device is power consumption required in setting and resetting memory material. Power consumption is significant, particularly in portable devices such as a hand-held or wireless device.